


I Love My Time With You

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're time travelers. They're putting on tight, 1970s trousers. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love My Time With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/gifts).



Carwood gives the trousers in his travel kit a hard look as he holds them up. “What in god’s name are they doing to trousers in thirty years?” he asks. 

“Making them uglier,” Ron replies. His trousers are cut the same as Carwood’s—tight in the thigh, very loose from the knees down—but his are dark brown and Carwood’s are olive green. “Nix, are you sure your intel is good on this?”

“I have spent three weeks on time jumps gathering this intel. They look ridiculous, but everyone’s wearing them,” Nixon replies. 

“Intel’s as good as always,” Winters says from across the room. “Get suited up. You jump in an hour.”

“Any change to mission parameters?” Ron asks as he and Carwood gather their kits.

“Nope. Recon only still. Go out, get a cup of coffee, people watch,” Winters says.

“Try not to get caught making out this time,” Nixon adds. “We had to recal the jump pad when we had to pull you back so quick.”

Carwood ducks his head, his blush bright red on his cheeks. “Still sorry about that,” he says. 

Ron refuses to be cowed. “I am still not sorry about that.”

“Go change,” Winters says, but he’s smiling as they leave the room.

*

“How do you walk in these?” Carwood asks as he zips up his trousers. He feels like he can’t breathe. 

“Carefully, I’d guess,” Ron replies. He turns from zipping his own trousers and stares at Carwood. “Jesus,” he says.

“What?” Carwood asks. He looks down at himself. He hasn’t put his shirt on yet, so he’s just in the trousers and his bare feet. 

“You have no idea what you look like in those.”

“I look like a man who is about to lose a testicle to bad circulation,” Carwood says. He reaches down and adjusts himself, and then Ron’s pushing him against the wall and sliding his hand over the crotch of Carwood’s trousers and kissing the breath out of him.

“Ron—”

“What you do to me,” Ron murmurs. “You have no idea.”

Carwood runs his hands down Ron’s bare back and cups Ron’s ass. “I have some,” he says, laughing a little as Ron kisses him again.

“OH COME ON,” Nixon yells as he walks into the room, squeezes his eyes shut, and spins around. “I swear to Christ, Speirs, I’m not certain you didn’t join the program just because you have some sort of costume fetish.”

“I’m devoted to the cause, sir,” Ron says without looking away from Carwood.

“Well, be devoted and get dressed for god’s sake. We’ve got to get your packs calibrated.”

“Be out in five,” Ron says. “Right, Lipton?”

“Absolutely,” Carwood agrees, and he laughs when the door closes and they hear Nixon curse, and then Winters laugh. “The things you get away with,” he says.

Ron kisses him one more time, gropes him one more time, and steps back. “It’s because you’re so even-keeled,” he says. “And because we’re such a great team.”

“That’s true,” Carwood says. He tugs on one of Ron’s belt loops before letting him back completely away. “Ready to see the future?”

Ron’s eyes light up with excitement, and Carwood has to bite his lip to keep from kissing him again. “As long as you’re with me,” Ron says. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was entirely too much fun.


End file.
